<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please be selfish (I wanna be selfish) by Justanotherfanyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357725">Please be selfish (I wanna be selfish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanyu/pseuds/Justanotherfanyu'>Justanotherfanyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Yuzuru Hanyu Misses Javier Fernández, english translation out at a certain point?, forced distance, hope everyone's actually fine, i may have made up some details, please stay home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanyu/pseuds/Justanotherfanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Videochiamata in entrata da Javi &lt;3<br/>“Yuzu, sei impazzito? Sono le cinque!”<br/>“Finalmente, non ce la facevo più, stavo già chiamando Laura. Perché è tutto scuro? Non ti vedo”.<br/>“E’ tutto scuro perché è notte, e di solito non accendo le luci di notte. Tu lo fai?”<br/>“No, ma avresti potuto accenderle prima di chiamarmi”.<br/>“Ma stavi per chiamare mia sorella! Alle cinque di mattina! Appena ho visto i messaggi ti ho chiamato".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe I'll translate this in english but I actually don't know</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please be selfish (I wanna be selfish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non so nemmeno se qualcuno leggerà mai questa pseudo-storia, ma avevo bisogno di metterla da qualche parte e liberarmene un po'. E' la mia prima fanfiction su ao3, quindi (se siete da qualche parte, yuzuvier shipper italiani) siate molto carini e gentili :)<br/>Ho inventato qualche dettaglio, su altre cose invece ho cercato di attenermi il più possibile alla realtà dei fatti. Per un paio di altri chiarimenti vi rimando alle note al fondo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ehi Javi, come va?<br/>
23: 58</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Javi, per favore, rispondimi<br/>
23:58</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Javiiiiiii<br/>
23:59</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ora parlo seriamente, ti prego. Rispondi a questi messaggi. Non so che ore siano lì, sono troppo in ansia per controllre, ma per favore rispondimi<br/>
00:02</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Javier Fernandez Lopez<br/>
00:03</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sto impazzendo, se tra dieci minuti non rispondi chiamo tua sorella<br/>
00:03</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sono in ansia<br/>
00:04</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Voglio sentire la tua voce e vederti, appena vedi questi messaggi video-chiamami<br/>
00:06</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tua sorella sta bene vero? E i tuoi? Tuo padre ieri aveva un po’ di raffreddore, sta meglio?<br/>
00:10</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tra due minuti chiamo Laura<br/>
00:11</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Videochiamata in entrata da Javi &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>“Yuzu, sei impazzito? Sono le cinque!”</p>
<p>“Finalmente, non ce la facevo più, stavo già chiamando Laura. Perché è tutto scuro? Non ti vedo”.</p>
<p>“E’ tutto scuro perché è notte, e di solito non accendo le luci di notte. Tu lo fai?”</p>
<p>“No, ma avresti potuto accenderle prima di chiamarmi”.</p>
<p>“Ma stavi per chiamare mia sorella! Alle cinque di mattina! Appena ho visto i messaggi ti ho chiamato. Aspetta, vado ad accendere le luci”.</p>
<p>“Ah, ecco, molto meglio. Il mio bellissimo Habi”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Habi, ti ho rotto?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Habi ti ho chiesto di chiamarmi per parlare con te, non solo per fissare la tua faccia sullo schermo”.</p>
<p>“Mi sei mancato anche tu. Mi manchi tutti i giorni”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Che c’è? Adesso ti ho rotto io?”</p>
<p>“Devi avvisarmi prima di dire queste cose!”</p>
<p>“Ti amo. <em>Te amo</em>”.</p>
<p>“Habiiii”.</p>
<p>“Come stai? Come vanno le cose lì a Toronto?”</p>
<p>“Tutto come ieri, e come l’altro ieri, e il giorno prima. Sono a casa da quando la pista ha chiuso, mamma non mi lascia uscire neanche per fare la spesa, va solo lei. Stamattina ho sentito Brian e Tracy, anche loro stanno bene, e mi hanno detto che anche Ghislain è a posto. Jason non lo sento da un paio di giorni, Zhenya e Junhwan idem, però se fosse successo qualcosa me l’avrebbe fatto sapere, quindi credo che sia tutto a posto”.</p>
<p>“Shoma e Nobu? I ragazzi in Giappone?”</p>
<p>“Anche loro per fortuna stanno bene... domani pensavo di chiamare Nanami-sensei. Chissà come stanno tutti gli altri”.</p>
<p>“Per lo meno i tuoi amici non stanno avendo problemi... i tuoi genitori e tua sorella?”</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, mamma mi ha chiuso in casa, è molto preoccupata. Prima di cena abbiamo chiamato papà e Saya, dicono che a breve potrebbe esserci il lockdown anche lì, sono tutti in ansia... mi sembra di essere in un film. Tu invece? Come stai?”</p>
<p>“Levataccia alle cinque a parte, dici?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Dai, non guardarmi così! Comunque io sto bene, Laura anche. Papà sta già meglio, la sera scorsa mamma gli ha preparato una zuppa super piccante che sembra aver fatto miracoli. Tra l’altro pensavo di chiamare Sonia e Guido nei prossimi giorni. E smettila di fare il broncio, mi viene voglia di baciarti se fai quella faccia”.</p>
<p>“Allora vieni qui”.</p>
<p>“Yuzuru, non posso. Ne abbiamo già parlato”.</p>
<p>“Sei praticamente un eroe nazionale lì! Ruba un jet privato e vieni qui, non ce la faccio più senza di te. Ora sono serio, Javi”.</p>
<p>“Che credi, che mi faccia piacere non vederti per tutto questo tempo? Se fossi serio, dovresti sapere che il Canada ha bloccato i voli da fuori, e qui in Spagna è un casino, non mi faranno mai uscire”.</p>
<p>“Okay, ma qui lasciano ancora entrare dagli USA, se riesci ad arrivare lì...”</p>
<p>“Yuzuru”.</p>
<p>“...magari arrivi qui prima che ci sia il lockdown...”</p>
<p>“<em>Yuzuru</em>”.</p>
<p>“...e sarai più al sicuro”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Voglio metterti in una stanza disinfettata, poi mi disinfetto pure io, mi faccio fare un tampone ed entro in quella stanza. Ci chiudiamo dentro e aspettiamo che questo disastro finisca”.</p>
<p>“Che ore sono lì?”</p>
<p>“Quasi mezzanotte e mezza”.</p>
<p>“Forse dovresti andare a dormire”.</p>
<p>“No! Ascoltami, Javi. Voglio che tu stia al sicuro. Vieni qui”.</p>
<p>“Non posso lasciare il Paese!”</p>
<p>“Non mi interessa! Non mi interessa del <em>Paese</em>, dell’UE, dei Mondiali cancellati, delle Olimpiadi a casa, dei contagi, mi interessa solo di te, gli altri... gli altri...”</p>
<p>“Gli altri cosa, Yuzu? Gli altri possono morire? Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Yuzuru”.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, ma ho così paura... qua ci sono molti meno casi, hai detto tu stesso che lì in Spagna è un casino. Sii egoista. Io voglio essere egoista, voglio il mio Javi”.</p>
<p>“Tesoro, non piangere... sto già abbastanza male così, credi che vederti piangere mi farà stare meglio?”</p>
<p>“No, ma...”</p>
<p>“Ecco, appunto. Dai, me lo fai un sorriso? Che oggi la giornata non inizia con una bella notizia”.</p>
<p>“Sei riuscito a ottenere i permessi?”</p>
<p>“Sì, do l’annuncio tra qualche ora”.</p>
<p>“Javi, stai piangendo?”</p>
<p>“Sai che ieri è morta l’ostetrica di mia madre? Quella donna mi ha fatto nascere, aveva poco più di sessant’anni. Credo che sarà una dei primi <em>ospiti</em>”.</p>
<p>“Oh, mi dispiace tantissimo...”</p>
<p>“Capisci perché non potrei andarmene neanche se volessi? Se tu fossi in Giappone e io ti chiedessi di tornare in Canada, che cosa faresti? Anche io voglio essere egoista, ma come faccio? Cazzo, una pista che diventa un obitorio, non credevo che avrei mai dovuto annunciare una cosa simile”.</p>
<p>“Vorrei poter fare qualcosa. Non ti ho chiesto di tornare perché sono impazzito... lo so che non puoi farlo. Ma mi sento impotente, e mi manchi, e non so nemmeno quando ci rivedremo...”</p>
<p>“Yuzu”.</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Lo sai che ci rivedremo, vero?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Sì, sì, lo so. Ma io voglio vederti adesso”.</p>
<p>“Mi stai vedendo adesso”.</p>
<p>“Scemo, non in quel senso, lo sai. Voglio abbracciarti, voglio... voglio baciarti, Javi. Voglio pattinare di nuovo insieme a te”.</p>
<p>“Quando potremo vederci di nuovo ti prometto che pattineremo insieme”.</p>
<p>“Davvero?”</p>
<p>“Davvero”.</p>
<p>“E poi staremo abbracciati tutto il giorno?”</p>
<p>“Anche tutta la settimana”.</p>
<p>“Ti amo. <em>Te amo</em>”.</p>
<p>“Dimmelo in Giapponese”.</p>
<p>“Lo sai che è importante da dire così! Non è una frase che posso dire al telefono, in videochiamata”.</p>
<p>“Appunto perché è importante voglio che tu me la dica”.</p>
<p>“Ma... se te la dico in videochiamata mi sembra come... come se non potessi più dirtela. Del tipo ‘o ora o mai più’, e non è così, giusto?”</p>
<p>“Giusto... adesso hai ragione tu. Però voglio sentire qualcosa in Giapponese, dai, fammi contento”.</p>
<p>“<em>Anata wa bakadesu</em>”.</p>
<p>“Che cos’hai detto?”</p>
<p>“Vuoi la verità o una bugia?”</p>
<p>“La verità”.</p>
<p>“Che sei un idiota”.</p>
<p>“Forse preferivo una bugia”.</p>
<p>“<em>Anata ga koishi</em>”.</p>
<p>“Ora che cos’hai detto? Che sono brutto?”.</p>
<p>“Ho detto che mi manchi”.</p>
<p>“Certo, come no! Ormai hai perso la mia fiducia”.</p>
<p>“Scemo, dicevo sul serio”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Anche tu mi manchi. Mi manchi davvero tanto, Yuzuru”.</p>
<p>“<em>Anata ga koishi</em>, Javi. Vorrei davvero che tu fossi qui. Oppure vorrei essere lì”.</p>
<p>“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Non ti farei mai venire qui. Soffri d’asma, cazzo, te lo ricordi vero?”</p>
<p>“Sì, sì, mamma, lo so”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Domani posso chiamarti? Inizio ad avere sonno”.</p>
<p>“Certo! Probabilmente avrò bisogno di parlare con qualcuno dopo quel dannato annuncio... dovrei farlo intorno alle unidici, che ore saranno lì?”</p>
<p>“Allora, cinque ore, giusto? Quindi... le sei di mattina, ci sta”.</p>
<p>“Se vuoi ti chiamo io più tardi”.</p>
<p>“No, no, va bene a quell’ora, voglio farti compagnia. Tu puoi prepararti il pranzo mentre io mi faccio la colazione. Sarà un po’ come stare insieme, no?”</p>
<p>“Sì, sarà un po’ come stare insieme...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Che era quello?”</p>
<p>“Uno sbadiglio?”</p>
<p>“Sembrava una roba mostruosa”.</p>
<p>“Davvero un gentiluomo! E io che confidavo nel romanticismo latino”.</p>
<p>“Che paroloni, li hai provati allo specchio per impararli?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Oddio, li hai provati allo specchio davvero?”</p>
<p>“Sto per attaccare”.</p>
<p>“No, no, aspetta. In realtà è una cosa molto tenera”.</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Andiamo a dormire un po’?”</p>
<p>“Forse è meglio, adesso mi preparo la sveglia, altrimenti la vedo dura ad alzarmi e avere le forze di fare l’annuncio”.</p>
<p>“Anche io mi metto la sveglia. Mi raccomando, chiamami, ci conto”.</p>
<p>“Va bene, <em>mi amor</em>. Ci sentiamo”.</p>
<p>“Ciao”.</p>
<p>“Ti amo”.</p>
<p>“Anche io”.</p>
<p>“Buon riposo”.</p>
<p>“Buon riposto”.</p>
<p>
  <em>Videochiamata terminata 00:58</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non riesco a dormire<br/>
6:30</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neanche io<br/>
1:32</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sarà così ancora a lungo, vero?<br/>
6:32</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Credo di sì, ma finché saprò che stai bene in qualche modo passerà, quindi vedi di stare bene<br/>
1:34</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay<br/>
1:34</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Riproviamo a dormire?<br/>
1:35</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Solo se mi registri un vocale in cui mi dici che mi ami<br/>
1:35</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tre volte<br/>
1:35</em>
</p>
<p><em>Messaggio vocale: </em>“Te amo, te amo, te amo. <em>Smack</em>”<br/>
<em>1:36</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, anche un bacio! Sono proprio fortunato!<br/>
1:37</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Userò questa registrazione come ninna nanna<br/>
1:37</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dai, adesso andiamo a dormire davvero<br/>
1:37</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Va bene, buona notte </em>
  <em>J</em>
  <em><br/>
1:38</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Notte, a dopo<br/>
1:38</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A dopo<br/>
1:38</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un paio di cose:<br/>- sì, Javier ha davvero deciso di trasformare una delle piste di Madrid che lui stesso ha fondato come temporaneo obitorio per le vittime del virus<br/>- no, non ho assolutamente idea di come i loro familiari o personale medico stiano, né come stiano loro o gli altri pattinatori, ma spero con tutto il cuore che stiano tutti bene<br/>- l'ultima volta che ho controllato, il Canada lasciava ancora effettivamente entrare dagli USA</p>
<p>Note finite! Se esistete lasciate un commento che mi fate tanto felice e mi sollevate dalla quarantena XD ciaooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>